


Righting a Wrong

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s always tormented Hermione to remember what she didn’t do during the Final Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Righting a Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [droxy](http://droxy.livejournal.com)'s birthday and to the [grangersnape100](http://grangersnape100.livejournal.com) prompt "lost in the Department of Mysteries."

Warm, restful peace was torn away as familiar pains stabbed through him. He stumbled through a tattered curtain into harsh cold, the only warmth streaming down his neck as he fell to his knees.

Uncomprehending, he clutched at the wound only to have his hand pulled away to be replaced with the sting of Dittany. A goblet pressed against his lips, and instinct bade him drink rather than drown.

Brown eyes watched him closely.

“Why?” he demanded. “Haven’t I suffered enough?”

The guilt in her eyes turned to horror as he backed away from her, through the tattered curtain. Home.


End file.
